


1998 - A Fool's Errand

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: It's September 18th, and Cas and Dean are finally stepping out into the real world. Or maybe it't just a fool's errand.





	1998 - A Fool's Errand

Okayyyyyy so this isn't an update! But wait! Don't go anywhere!

 

So this is half an April fool's prank and half some good news (that I promise is real) September 17th is continuing!

 

One slight change, it will be on September 18th now! And will be in a new series, so I can have it be officially September 18th and mark September 17th as done. Also, updates will probably take longer now. I have a new series I really want to start, and some one-shots I just NEED to get out. But, I can safely say, it's staying!

 

Happiest April fools Day to you!!

 

Now, imma write "April" over and over again, so it will appear to be longer than it is.

 

          APRIL APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL APRIL  APRIL APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

 

    APRIL APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL APRIL  APRIL APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

    APRIL APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL APRIL  APRIL APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

APRIL                     APRIL

 

I was gonna write April fools day out, but I'm about to pass out. So maybe next year!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry if any of this sounds crazy or weird -- I am very sleep deprived and out of it ^.^


End file.
